


ἀνθολογία (anthología)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anthology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthology (n): a collection of literary works, such as poems or short stories.—An anthology of my poems (that are too short to be published by themselves), drabbles, ficlets, abandoned ideas, etc.(Probably) will be Naruto-only.
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Original Character, Original Characters & Original Characters, Senju Ashura & Original Characters, Uchiha Izuna & Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna, Uzumaki Mito/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	1. that which is forbidden tastes the best

Mito never was one to decide things in the heat of the moment.

So, when faced with the Elders’ question of “Will you marry Senju Hashirama for the benefit of the Clan?”

She answered “Yes.” 

A yes that later pain on brought.

  
  


Tobirama was never one to debate commands.

So, when faced with the command given to his brother, “You will marry Uzumaki Mito for the benefit of the clan.”

He oppose it not.

(For opposition would’ve been for naught.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a very low chance of me actually continuing this lil’ poem. But I’ll probably not do it; already have wayy too many WIPs.


	2. Hitomi Ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Context:  
> This was supposed to be a story following an OC grow up, and later on follow her life up until her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this whole thing being quite unedited (I’m pretty sure a bracket note shows up too), but currently I don’t have the time to edit through this lol. Nano and all.
> 
> Oh! To add: This is my writing from around August of this year.

  
  


The children almost clung to their parent’s hands; or vica versa. Some were excited to go to the Academy; so excited that they wanted to run through the gates of it before they were even admissioned and welcomed. Some were scared; perhaps they feared being in a new collective, perhaps they feared that they would have to learn a lot of hard things - maybe their older siblings told them about the horror that school is.

That however, didn’t matter as the principal was already walking up the three small stairs that led to the small podium that had been set up before the school.

“Good morning, my students. I hope that you had fun and nice summer holidays, and that you regained your energy so that you can go back to the Academy to study. As for the newcomers here; I welcome you to our school. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Have fun, and don’t forget to do your homework!

“Now, let’s start the year! I’ll call you out by classes, and you will follow your class teachers to the school.

“Class 1A; your class teacher is Hitomi Uchiha!” 

At those words, a fellow Hitomi (not Uchiha though) let go of her mother’s hand, and walked to the group that gathered around her new teacher - a tall and elegant woman with black hair and black eyes. The woman counted her students’ heads, and when she was done with the counting —thankfully no one got lost somewhere — nodded, and told her students to follow her.

As they weaved their way first through admission - where each of the children was given a student ID they would use when going to school, then through the halls of the giant building that Konoha Academy was, Hitomi — the teacher — started telling them all about what they were to expect.

“So, while we make our way to your class, I’ll tell you something about myself and this school!” she said, excitedly. She didn’t seem like one of the grumpy Uchihas that made up Konoha’s police force, so a few of the children  _ very _ seriously nodded in agreement with who they got as a teacher.

“As you already know, my name is Hitomi Uchiha! When I was looking through the files I was given for you, I learned that there is a Hitomi in my class. So - Hi, fellow Hitomi!” she waved at no one in particular, and Hitomi waved at her back - a bit less excitedly though. It’s not like she wasn’t excited; she just wasn’t used to getting recognized by authority figures so she was a bit shocked to react.

Hitomi the teacher then continued on with what she was talking about before. “So, I am just fresh out of PedSec, so — admittedly — I am for sure not the best teacher you could have got, but I’ll try my best. I’ll be teaching you Maths, and I will also be running a First Aid club - feel free to join!”

At the new knowledge of his teacher running the First Aid club, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair rose his hand up and asked. “So you’re a medic, sensei?”

“Mhm! I went the medic-nin way when I graduated to genin, however I only stayed in the Med-nin Corps for a few years. I was pretty average, however I always wanted to be a teacher, so I went into a PedSec.”

“What’s a PedSec?” a red-haired girl with ponytails and blue eyes asked.

“Pedagogical Secondary - after you finish the second part of Academy, you can go to a secondary where you choose a qualification.”

“Mhm!” the girl nodded, positively brimming with happiness at learning something new. 

“So, we’re here!” their teacher proclaimed, waving her hands at the door with the plaque ‘Class 1A’ on it. She opened it, and let the children in.

Each child quickly took whatever seat they wanted; friends sat to friends and when a stranger sat to another stranger, they soon introduced themselves to each other and became at least acquaintances. They would have to share their table with each other for a year, so some of them would soon become friends too.

Hitomi sat down in the front row, just before the teacher’s desk, alone. 

Or well, alone until the boy with blue eyes and blond hair — the one who asked their teacher if she is a medic — awkwardly stood before her, twiddling with his hands and muttering something under his breath.

“Can I sit next to you? All of the other seats are already taken,” he muttered, and she thankfully managed to hear it.

“Yeah. What’s your name?” she asked as he sat down next to her and took out his pencil case and a notebook out to put on the desk. She already had her pencil case and notebook out.

“Akio! Sadly I don’t have a surname since I’m not from a clan. Yours?” he said as he aligned all of the stuff on his desk to be  _ perfectly _ placed with each other.

_ A neat freak, _ Hitomi though.  _ Just like mom. _

“I’m Hitomi,” she answered, voice neutral.

“Aah, just like our teacher! You were that girl who she waved at, right?”

Before Hitomi could answer Akio’s question with the obvious but polite response of ‘Yes, I was.’ their teacher clapped her hands and shouted over the noise of eighteen children talking, “So, let’s start the class!”

They quickly quieted down, and she continued, “As you already know, I’ll be teaching you Maths. Maths is the first class everyday, after that follows a double class of Japanese, and then - it differs. I have the timetables printed out for you. Pass them around,” and with that, she placed a pile of papers before Akio and Hitomi. Both took out one for themselves out of the pile, and passed it to their classmates behind them. And so on, and so on… 

“So, I think we should all first introduce ourselves! I did my introduction while walking you to class, but I’ll do it now - just to show you how you should format yours.

“I am Hitomi Uchiha! I like chocolate, teaching, and helping others. I dislike mean people and warmongers. My favourite food is dark chocolate.” At the last part, several children looked positively appalled. Dark chocolate ?! “I currently have no big goal in my life, as I already finished my biggest one - becoming a teacher.”

She smiled at them, and finished her part with, “And now for you! You,” she pointed at Akio, “can start!”

He, if a bit awkwardly, stood up and started talking. “My name is Akio! I like dogs, climbing trees, and-“ he stuttered, flushed red, and continued, “-and the colour green. I dislike tall people and the cat that meows before my window everytime I go to sleep,” he pouted as he said that. “My favourite food is mochi. I want to become a strong shinobi!”

A few of the classmates — most notably some of the clan kids — sneered at Akio’s goal. They probably had access to school files — either through their parents being teachers or being from a clan — and knew that Akio was the son of an immigrant from Iwa. He had no chance of ever becoming a shinobi of Konoha. Nor of Iwa. 

Akio sat down, a bit deflated from hearing the sneer of the red haired ponytailed girl behind him at his goal. Hitomi awkwardly patted his shoulder before she got up and introduced herself.

“I am Hitomi Ko,” Hitomi the teacher winced at her surname.  _ An orphan? _ she thought.  _ Wait, no, she has a mother. Adopted then. _

“I like cats and quiet. I don’t like shouting or loud noises, and I also don’t like anything spicy. My favourite food is soba. I want to become a good person when I grow up.” She sat down after she was finished, and the next person got up to introduce themselves. Next person being, the red haired girl with ponytails who sneered at Akio’s goal.

“My name is Cho Akimichi,” she said, however she didn’t had the Akimichi “look”. She was thin and gangly, with mildly chubby cheeks and big brown eyes. “I like catching butterflies, sewing, and my pet cat - Nora. I found her on the street and took her in! Anyways, I dislike annoying people and foods that aren’t salty enough. My favourite food is ramen from the Akimichi Ramen Shop in the food district! My goal is to become a med-nin my parents and clan can be proud of.” She sat down after she was done, happy with herself.

The girl next to her — a red eyed girl with long black hair — stood up. “I am Junko Kurenai. I like my auntie and my daddy and my whole family! I dislike boring people and vegetables. Hmm, my favourite food? Strawberry mochi and lemon cakes! I couldn’t decide, haha. I want to become someone who helps others when I grow up!”

She smiled at everyone before she sat down. 

_ She seems nicer than Cho, _ Hitomi thought. 

There were so many classmates that Hitomi kind of, just zoomed out of there, and just listened to their introductions.

“Hi! 

[ The children introduce themselves. ]

Hitomi smiled brightly at Akio as they skipped over the street, going to school. A few months have went by, and they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small endnote: Ko means child in Japanese.


	3. The Apricot War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Context: IMO, you don’t really need any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as with Hitomi Ko; this is my writing from August.

**The Apricot War**

**Part I**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

The two clans — Uchiha and Senju — were at it again. Today the fields would be coloured red, and would stay as that for a long time.

It was but a simple smaller conflict that _very_ quickly escalated. A Senju — hiding as a civilian — was found in Umemura - just a small village. 

That was a bit of a lie.

The Umemura village is ruled by the Ume clan; The Ume clan is allied with the Uchiha clan, and has suspicions that their clan head’s spouse was accidentally killed by the Senju, so Bada bing, Bada boom, the two clans had a reason to fight so of course they took it.

The Uchiha clan heirs and the Senju clan heirs were both sent to ‘deal’ with the problem - and by ‘deal’ I mean murder each other.

Madara and Hashirama could be found in the middle of the battlefield, fighting each other with such destructiveness that no one on both sides dared to come close to them. Mokuton trees and branches were burying themselves in the soft ground, coming out and grabbing (and sometimes even subsequently killing the victim if they weren’t quick enough to get out) everyone who had the crest of the Uchiha.

The Uchiha were using much less firepower — probably because of them fighting on an ally’s grounds; they didn’t want to ruin them a lot — but what they were using was still a _lot._ Fire balls flew left and right, sometimes even burning the people that were on their side if they weren’t quick enough to dodge. 

It was a battle of the best shinobi clans out there; no less was to be expected.

As the battle progressed and the sun started rising higher and higher until it had come to its zenith, both sides got only more tired, with no sense of end in sight. The battlelines didn’t move a lot, the Senju didn’t get further into Umemura, the Uchiha didn’t get to Senju further away from it; nothing has changed basically.

Well, _something_ has changed. The only thing that changed though was the number of injured and dead, and it didn’t change positively at all.

Suddenly, after a shout of someone saying something to the Senju heir, something potentially —scratch that, absolutely — game changing happened: at least a ten metre mokuton wall arose in the middle of the battlefield, cutting off the Senju from the Uchiha.

“Cowards.” A man next to Izuna muttered under his breath. Izuna however didn’t pay him any attention, too busy being pissed.

 _“Tobirama retreated before I could kill him!”_ He was incredibly close to killing Tobirama; he _specifically_ created this one move to surprise — and kill — him with.

Several of Izuna's clansmen tried (and failed) to burn through the Mokuton made wall with their clan's fire jutsus.

After a while of raging about the Senju, the Uchiha 

————————————————

The groans of his injured and dying clansmen were too much for Izuna so he left the medical wing.

It was already evening, but the Mokuton wall was still holding strong. The Senju made several more of them around their tents; it seemed like they were planning a siege on them. The Ume clan’s hospitality to their ally, the Uchiha, seemed to be almost never ending. They gave them food, medicine, a place to sleep; all that in exchange for protection against the Senju. Izuna didn't really like that — he wasn't a big fan of being indebted to others — but it's not like he could protest against that.

It would be so rude that his father would probably consider taking out the fan. Now _that_ was something he was scared of.

He weaved his path through the Ume clan's grounds, until he came to the orchard. From what his Sharingan (and the chakra imprint it saw) told him, Madara was here.

He walked through orchards upon orchards upon orchards, getting closer and closer until he finally, _finally_ came to Madara. 

He loved these orchards and the apricots they produced — he made a lot of fond childhood memories — however the orchards' size was something he would always, sooner or later, get annoyed and exhausted by.

"Brother!" Izuna shouted out towards the receding figure of his brother, who was carrying some kid on his back.

"Oh, Izuna! I'll let you down Atsuko, so you can play with Izuna." Madara let down the child — a girl around twelve years old, the heiress of the Ume clan — down.

"H-hi Izuna." The girl quickly stuttered out, going into a bow that was far too deep for Izuna's liking; Atsuko didn't have to lick his boots after all.

"Hi Atsuko. If you won't mind, could you please leave me and my brother alone? We have some business to talk about," that sentence was followed by a scowl sent in Madara's direction. "We can catch up with each other later though!” 

"Okay!" Atsuko brightened up, and walked away — presumably back to her clan's grounds — and Izuna now had time to finally deal with Madara; who, it seemed to be, was running away from him the whole day.

"Ooh, a girl caught your eye, Izuna?" That bastard was even trying to pick on him, even though he knew, _he knew very well_ that Atsuko held exactly zero interest over him, and he was the same!

"First off: No, I don't. You know that the relationship me and Atsuko have is purely platonic; we've known each other ever since we were kids! Second: she’s twelve Madara! I’m fifteen! And lastly: why could I not catch you during the whole day? You're hiding from me or something?”

“You know as far as dealing with clan heads and clan politics go, you’re not to be let near that. Father doesn’t want the catastrophe that happened when you visited the Daimyo’s palace with us happen again, so all of that work went to me and me only.” A bit of a grin at the mention of that one visit showed on his brother’s face; while he condemned Izuna’s behaviour, he was very, very happy about the Fire Daimyo finally getting talked back at.

The Daimyo was too deep in the samurai’s pockets for a shinobi clan’s heir’s words to make a difference though.

“You just want pity from me; the Ume aren’t that hard to deal with y’know? They’re allies and friends.” 

“You’ve got me all figured out lil’ brother. Now what do you think about dinner? We can kick the Senju's asses later tomorrow.”

————————————————

 _The Senju planning tent could be renamed to Tobirama’s place at this point,_ Hashirama thought while he was walking towards it to make his report.

He was building new Mokuton walls, and strengthening the older ones, for almost a whole day; the sun was already setting. Tobirama and the advisors his father sent to help them deal with this were in the planning tent for almost half a day. 

The only strategy they had when they started this meeting was ‘siege’ but that should probably be different now; Hashirama knew his little brother and was pretty sure that he already had a strategy planned out for a few months ahead.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE INFO**

    * **UMEMURA (梅村):** Japanese real life surname meaning “apricot village”. 
    * Umemura is a small and peaceful village that has about 200 citizens. It’s main source of income is its apricot business - they grow their own apricots, and are even the creators and distributors of several japanese apricot variations. 
    * **UME (梅):** Japanese surname meaning “apricot; japanese apricot”.
    * A civilian ally clan of the Uchiha. They are a young clan, they became the allies of the Uchiha at about the same time they were promoted to a clan. 
      * **HITOMI (F) (瞳):** Japanese name meaning "pupil (of the eye)." This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.
        * Hitomi is Atsuko's and Eiko's mother, and the current Ume clanhead. Her mother — Sakiko (咲子: Japanese name meaning "blossoming child; earlier child.") Uchiha — married her father — Hotaka (穂高: Japanese name, possibly meaning "step by step," derived from the name of the highest peak in what is known as the Japanese Alps.) Ume, in a political marriage organised and proposed by the Uchiha. Hitomi got married to a civilian worker working on her clans’ orchards. He passed away a little after Eiji was born, dying thanks to an illness even the Uchiha medics couldn’t cure. There are rumours and theories about him being poisoned, instead of Hitomi. At the time of the fic’s start, Hitomi is 33.
      * **ATSUKO (F) (篤子):** Japanese name meaning "kind child". 
        * Atsuko is Hitomi’s first born child. She is a curious nine year-old child, who likes to learn new things. She wanted to be a shinobi when she was a child, so that she could help the Uchiha clan — her mother’s mother’s clan — with their fight against the Senju. Her mother insisted on her not becoming one, so that she could take up the family trade; while she has a brother, his personality isn’t the best for being a merchant. He is quite the hotheaded idiot, so Atsuko always has to keep her eye on him. 

        * **EIJI (M) (英二): Japanese name meaning “great, second (son)”.**
        * Eiji is Atsuko’s younger six year-old brother. His dream for his future is becoming a shinobi, and while Hitomi didn’t say if she supports him on that or not, he already views it as something that is going to happen for sure. He is quite a hothead, and has very strong motivations. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve included some of my notes for this fic here too; if you feel like continuing on this, feel free to do so (no need to ask for my me for my permission to use my idea btw).


	4. Keep the Wolves at Bay (1: Of unexpected encounters and incense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Context: This was supposed to be a fic about the Hatake clan’s history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from around late July.

**Keep the Wolves at Bay**

**Of unexpected encounters and incense**

Light footsteps on mossy ground of the forest; hunters running through.

Someone drawing the string of a bow, and letting it go; the subsequent noise of the arrow flying through the air and hitting its target.

Veteran hunters teaching the younglings how to hunt; the passing knowledge to the next generation.

The younglings trying the techniques they are being taught; some failing, some succeeding, all learning something new.

A few children who came of age and were on their first hunt talking in hushed wondered whispers about the beauty of the forest; about the clan, and more importantly about the offerings they were bringing to the gods today.

They came to the temple, an old cave hidden away by trees, and the clan head came forth, and gestured at the children to follow her into the cave.

Spirals and claw marks on the walls; accentuated by the blue paint outlining them. The end of the cave; a wall covered with even more spirals and claw marks that spiralled and ended in a blue circle painted in the middle of it.

Rin, the clan head, put her hand down onto the circle, and the children watched enamored as the wall split into two halves and opened to show them a room filled with smoke coming from the burning incense stationed at the room's edges.

The smoke was a bit hard to see so the children stumbled through it because of the uneven floor; floor covered by rugs that were sometimes even put on themselves creating a very uneven surface.

Rin caught her daughter — an eight year old girl properly named Hana thanks to her love of flowers — from falling, and instead pushed her down to sit into a seiza pose together with the other two children before the one they came to give the offerings to; a certain ten metre tall wolf by the name of Rai.

A man was standing next to him, something new, however Rin didn't ask about it.

“Welcome to my humble abode, loyal followers.” The ritual has begun. 

“Rai-sama, I have come today to present to you the four new children that came of age, and were given a name," the clan head rose her eyes at this moment and looked at the wolf; without breaking eye contact she continued. "Hana, my second-born daughter."

At the mention of her name Hana rose and bowed to the wolf.

"Sho, the son of the clan's master of hunt."

Sho did the same as Hana before him.

"And Shuichi, only son of the clan's medic."

She got up as last, right after Shuichi, and bowed down before Rai too.

"I see you've brought good children; they will for sure lead your clan into a period of prosperity."

Rin was shocked at that; Rai never said something like that.

"The man that is with me here right now — Senju Ashura — has come to me in pursuit of land where his successors can live. He has two children - his heir, Kyo Senju and his daughter - Kiku. His daughter wants to start a new clan, because-"

"Apologies for the interruption Rai-sama, but I already know the story of the Uchiha and the Senju. It makes sense why one wouldn't want to be involved in that conflict." Rin said.

"Yes of course. So, Ashura-san here is in pursuit of land where his daughter will start her clan; our island is perfect for that," before Rin went and said something about not wanting someone to steal her clan's land, Rai continued. "Your clan can still stay here of course, you will just have to live together with the clan Kiku wants to create."

"Is it okay with you?" The man — Ashura — asked.

"I will have to talk this through with the elders. I will come back here in one day and one night with a verdict. Does that sound good, Rai-sama, Ashura-san?"


	5. Rin Lives & She’s A Missing Nin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Context: The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from early November. Unedited, because I can’t be bothered right now. Wrote this only to get to my daily NaNo word count goal; after that, I’ve abandoned it.

Her breath clouded the window she was pressing her face against, in an attempt to hide herself from her followers. She was squatting down on the windowsill; the uncomfortable position would’ve already made her legs ache be she not high on adrenaline right now.

_ I think they’re gone now, _ she thought after a few tense seconds during which a person stumbled into the alley. Thankfully, it wasn’t one of her chasers; it was just a drunk coming back from the local pub in the morning after a night of drinking. 

After the drunk receded into his house, she dropped down from the windowsill. 

_ Fuck–!  _ she (almost) exclaimed when she realised that with the way she was going to fall, she wouldn’t fall safely.

Her right ankle was the one who took it; the force of dropping from a windowsill on the second floor twisting it. 

Rin choked back a cry and sat on the ground, waiting until the Sanbi healed it. 

_ Thanks. _

She could hear Isobu audibly sigh at that.  _ You’re so clumsy.  _

She bit back a retort and instead continued on her way; her chasers, two hunter nin, interrupted her in her supply run in the little village of [villagename] she decided to get her supplies at this time.

She sighed. Being a missing nin was annoying sometimes. Having Kiri hunters  _ and _ Konoha nin sent after her because of her being a missing nin that is also a Jinchūriki was also annoying. It was all oh-so annoying.

She made her way through the busy Sunday markets. She was thankful of her “boring” looks – it was really helpful when you had to be in big crowds; no one took notice of her; she was thought of as  _ just _ a passerby.

She bought some vegetables, rice, spices, since she planned on making dinner tonight; a rare thing what with her always on the run – half of the time she barely had time to eat, not make a dinner. She thanked the vendor and paid her, and then made her way over to the next shop she planned on visiting; a shinobi supplies one masquerading as a clothes shop.

The small bells rang as she opened the door and walked into the shop, not forgetting to greet its owner – a missing nin just like her. Sakiko — the bastard daughter of a Yamanaka, as her looks screamed her to be — greeted her in turn, and lead her into the back of the shop. There was no need to be discreet for the clothes part of the shop was already closing; no customers were in it.

Sakiko opened a hidden stair-case/door on the ceiling of the hall she was leading Rin down. The two walked up to the upper floor – the  _ hidden _ floor.

Rin immediately made a beeline to the medical supplies. She was running low on them because she bandaged up a missing Kiri-nin who ran into her on the road. 

She restocked on gauze and bandages, plaster, soldier pills and some of the meds she always made sure to carry. Her hand hovered over a box of tampons – she didn’t need them since the stress of being a missing nin affected her cycle, but she bought them anyways; maybe she would help out someone in need through them. 

She also got a few new shuriken and kunai and a small dagger plus a sheath for it. She then paid for her merchandise, and made small talk with Sakiko for a while after she did so.

“So, how have you been doing, lil’ turtle?” After Sakiko found out that she was the Sanbi’s Jinchuuriki — because of course she did — she wouldn’t call her any other way than lil’ turtle. It stopped annoying Rin after the hundredth time or so.

“The usual.” The usual – meaning getting hunted down by someone every second day.

Rin shrugged as she put her new kunai into her kunai pouch, shuriken into the shuriken one, and the dagger into her newly bought sheath on her back. “I’ve met Momochi though.”

“Ah.” Sakiko looked shocked at that, but quickly enough she reverted back into her default mode of info collector (she was the best plug in the Elemental Nations, of course she did). “Do you know why he went rogue then?”

“No.” A lie. 

Wounded men speak even that, which they do not wish to speak; a truth Rin learned soon in her shinobi career, as medic-nin always do. 

Sakiko knew she lied, of  _ course _ she did, but she didn’t inquire. She had a brain; she knew that if Rin didn’t want to speak about something, she would not do so even if you asked her a thousand times.

The conversation died after that so both said their goodbyes and after going down the hidden stair-case/door went each their own way.


End file.
